cwacharacterfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:FerrigoProsstang/Ferrigo Prosstang and Alexzandria Grayson wed in Mandalorian tradition at Prosstang Palace
Ferrigo Prosstang and his beloved, Alexzandria Grayson, married at the Prosstang Palace on Mandalore on December 8th, 20 BBY. As hundreds of members of the Clan Prosstang, family of Alexzandria Grayson, and friends of both Ferrigo and Alexzandria filled the galleries of the Great Hall at the Prosstang Palace on Mandalore, the wedding official, Beviin Kabur silenced the crowd and began the proceedings. Alexzandria and Ferrigo stood before him wearing beskar'gam (Mandalorian shocktrooper armor), holding hands. Hand'alora Prosstang, Boba Bactapack, Nau'ur Ordo, Catastrophic and Khatta "Cataclysmic" Kels'mek stood in support on the altar. Beviin spoke with his voice emitter turned to maximum volume, "Olarom! Welcome, all...to the Prosstang Palace. You have been specially invited to witness this celebration. For the words that Alexzandria and Ferrigo share in their vows, I shall read first in Mando'a, and then in Galactic Basic for all esteemed guests to appreciate." Alexzandria turned her helmet toward Ferrigo, who was turning to her at the same time. Beviin spoke again, "Ib'tuur jatne tuur ash'ad bah riduurok. Today it is a good day for someone else to marry!" Some laughter from the gallieries, and Ferrigo squeezed Alexzandria's hand. She returned his squeeze. On their private comm channel, Ferrigo heard Alexzandria whisper, "My Mand'alor...my lover...my destiny...my soulmate...and armor repair specialist." Ferrigo's beaming smile, unseen, was felt by his bride. Beviin continued, "Mhi hanir te riduurok be burc'ya bal Mando'verd Baron Ferrigo be Prosstang...bal te mesh'la ''Lady Alexzandria Grayson. We are here to celebrate the marriage of the beautiful Lady Alexzandria Grayson and my good friend Ferrigo, Baron of Prosstang. ''Val mar'eyir or juaan me'dinuir naas or oyu'baat nu shukur. Bal meg kar'tayl -- The two of them have found in each other the bond that nothing in the galaxy shall break. And that is love." Beviin raised his left hand in a gently sweeping gesture to the galleries across from the altar, "Sol'yc kisol miite teh bal Alexzandria bal Ferrigo -- Before we hear their vows, Alexzandria and Ferrigo have a few words to share with each other. Alexzandria..." Alexzandria activated her external audio emitter and turned to look at Ferrigo. "Ferrigo, four years ago when I was negotiating on behalf of Grayson Galactic during a time of hardship for your people, you asked me, 'Can you handle 'Mandalore.' I said I could. I asked who you were, and as you left, you said 'Mandalore.' My eyes flashed and I thought what just happened here? You were and are so handsome. You called me out, and I was stunned, though I have come to find even you were bewildered by our first exchange. I felt an echo in the Force...an old woman's voice, your grandmother, laughing out loud. She said, 'YUSS!!!! Alex'ika follow the seeds...' My mentor asked me if I was having a hard time adapating to Mandalore. I thought of you, and told him that I was hearing voices. I didn't tell him the voices were guiding me to you. All this I kept inside... "Then in meeting with the Duchess Satine, she asked that I meet with the Baron Ferrigo Prosstang at his earliest convenience. I agreed, but I had no idea of the adventure in store for me. After many hours of talking about your love of Mandalore, your clan, your people and your desire for Mandalore to remain independent...your words and how you said them, looking into my eyes...You captured my heart and my mind. I could sense that you were uncomfortable with me, being so young. And that is why you stayed away, while I worked with the people, even local people of your clan, and earned their trust. "Though we both know I can handle myself, you have also become my protector. And I am so very happy for that. Being Aliit'alor and Wife, you will know always that I will protect OUR people, our Clan, and our Family - and I know that you will do the same. "I am so happy that our loving desires were brought to the surface of our consciousness...the Force works in mysterious ways. It was and is the will of the Force that brought us together then and now. I am fortunate to have met you and have you in my life. "May our ancestors bless our love, and all we may share and raise into being." to come Category:Blog posts